


I'm a Different Jedi

by xReaper666x



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xReaper666x/pseuds/xReaper666x
Summary: Reader is a Jedi traveling with Mando
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Original Character(s), Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin/Original Character(s), Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Kudos: 87





	I'm a Different Jedi

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: swearing, talks about death
> 
> Fem!reader
> 
> Requested: Yes - Could I request a Mando imagine where the reader is traveling with him and The Child and they are a Jedi, but Mando doesn’t know until he is tasked to bring The Child to a Jedi?
> 
> A/N: My favorite Jedi is Qui-Gon as you may notice in here, also...I forgot what I wanted to say, but there definitely was a reason to add this note, I may remember some day.

You began traveling with the Mandalorian three months before he found the Grogu, and continued to travel with him after. While this may not be completely out of the ordinary, the fact that you’re a Jedi is what makes your partnership so odd. The Mandalorian known as Din Djarin has no idea that you are a Jedi and you’ve kept it a secret from him, planning on telling him when the time was right. Unfortunately, there are not many Jedi left in this world, and the one that trained you has passed, however, he did not train you like those who were members of the Jedi Order. From everything he experienced and everything he learned, he decided to teach you differently.

You were born towards the end of the Clone Wars, and didn’t know much about the Jedi Order, nor had you experienced it. Your gifts appeared in a moment of anger, but luckily, the person they were aimed towards wasn’t hurt worse than a broken bone. The next day a strange man arrived at your door to explain what you had done. Announcing himself as a Jedi Master who managed to survive the slaughter they faced, Zeb Syrus offered to teach you as his padawan, although he warned you that your teachings would be different from those of the Jedi Order because they had become too politically involved and strayed from the force. Syrus explained that his Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, a Jedi who stuck to his own code instead of anyone else’s and one that learned from his mistakes and made sure his padawans did as well.

Attachments are not forbidden for you, so long as you understand everyone dies, according to Syrus, the Jedi Order believed (and misunderstood) that you could not care for another or else it would lead you to the dark side. Whereas it really meant that you could love others, but could not possess them. You have to accept the fact that everyone dies and there is no way around it, death cannot be stopped forever and when the time comes, you must let the other go, or else the darkness will consume you. Accepting your pain, fear, and anger is hard, allowing your logical mind to rule instead of the need for revenge, was something you struggled with, but so far, your teachings have helped.

Though you didn’t know much about the Jedi, you came from them. Your father was a Jedi, however, your mother was a Jedi turned Sith because of her anger, passion, and ultimately the need for revenge. You refused to follow in your mother’s footsteps, but you were still learning to release the anger buried deep inside of you instead of letting it consume you. Understanding how a few simple actions can push you to the dark side, allow you to be cautious, yet not fearful, of succumbing to it. For this reason, the fact that you do not believe you are in control of your anger and need for revenge (especially after Grogu was attacked) you chose not to teach the youngling. When you met Grogu and rescued him from the Imps with Mando, you considered teaching him but could sense his fear and pain. Understanding your own limits with controlling and overriding emotions, you felt it was better to let someone else teach him, or let him forget altogether. When Mando was quested with taking the child to a Jedi, you sighed with relief at the thought someone else could help him, knowing he wouldn’t lose the skill that has helped him so often on this journey.

Your relief quickly faded when you met Ahsoka Tano and she refused the young child. You could sense her reluctance almost bordering fear of having another fall to the dark side, however, she quickly dispelled those fears and controlled her emotions as you watched her after she refused to train Grogu.

While Din entered the ship to prepare Grogu for living with Ahsoka, you stayed behind to speak to her.

“You’re good with your emotions,” you say, looking at her standing beside you.

“Thank you,” she replies nodding her head, “you struggle with yours, but I can sense you had a good master who taught you to control them.”

“I’m still working on it, and I may continue to do so until I die…but my question for you is…why are you looking for Thrawn? Isn’t it for revenge?” You ask turning to face her, seeing the shock on her face before she smiles.

“You’re worried I will follow a need for revenge and turn Sith. However, I will not kill Thrawn in cold blood, I will defend myself, but I am not looking for him for revenge, I am looking for a friend by the name of Ezra Bridger and Grand Admiral Thrawn either has him or could know where he is, therefore, I want to find him.”

“So you can bring Ezra home?”

“Exactly, it has nothing to do with revenge.”

“Hmm…”

While you start thinking about her words and how she’s not after some type of revenge, Din exits the Razor Crest holding Grogu, feeling the sadness from both of them.

“You’re like a father to him,” Ahsoka announces to Din as he moves down the ramp. “I cannot train him.”

“You made me a promise, and I held up my end,” Din argues back while you listen to what Grogu is saying instead.

As Ahsoka approaches Grogu, she holds his hand before replying. “There is one possibility. Go to the planet Tython. There you will find the ancient ruins of a temple that has a strong connection to the force. Place Grogu on the seeing stone at the top of the mountain.”

“Then what?”

“Then Grogu may choose his path. If he reaches out through the Force, there’s a chance a Jedi may sense his presence and come searching for him. Then again, there aren’t many Jedi left,” she says side-eyeing you as you walk closer to Din.

“Thank you,” Din says nodding his head before entering the ship, you flowing after she says may the force be with you.

“Although, you could always have the Jedi traveling with you teach him,” Ahsoka calls as she walks away smiling.

You could feel she was about to force your hand, push you into taking a padawan you didn’t want, and you couldn’t stop her, or maybe deep down you didn’t want to. Din froze in the middle of the entranceway to the ship, his helmet turning to you as you felt strong conflicting emotions coming off him. Without a word he climbs the ladder and takes off while you wait in the cargo hold for him to come down, which takes about an hour.

“What did she mean by _‘the Jedi who travels with me_ ’? Y/n?” He asks getting close to you while you close your eyes and sigh.

“She means I’m a Jedi,” you reply simply, knowing there will be an explosion of emotion coming at you.

“YOU’RE A JEDI?” He roars while stomping towards you as you simply sit on a crate not moving. “WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?”

“Because I’m not a Jedi Master, I have no idea how to teach a padawan. My teachings were cut short and I still struggle with feelings of anger and revenge, you mix that with his fear, and he can become even more of a threat than Darth Vader, who, by the way, was a Jedi Knight when he turned to the dark side. He let his fear, anger, and passion consume him. I don’t want that happening to either of us.”

“You always control your emotions,” he says after a moment of silence, tilting his helmet as he watches you closely.

“On the outside, yes,” you sigh looking at the floor. “However, on the inside I’m angry.”

“How do you get rid of those feelings?” Din asks sitting next to you while listening to what you have to say.

“I use logic and reasoning to combat what I’m feeling and lock the rest away while I try to find a way to release it without violence or giving in. Typically fixing your ship works…I also talk to the force ghost of Qui-Gon Jinn, my mentor's mentor. Although he seems to like me figuring things out by myself instead of giving me answers.”

“Isn’t it better to learn things yourself with little guidance?”

“Ugh, you sound just like him,” you chuckle nudging Din with your shoulder.

“So…do they just appear or do you have to call out to them or…what happens?” Din asks you watching you intently.

“He can’t become corporal, but if I focus enough we can speak.”

“So why don’t you ask him for advice on what to do with Grogu?”

“How mad are you that you’ve been traveling with an ‘enemy sorcerer’?” You ask ignoring his question.

Sighing, Din looks away before looking back at you. “I was angry after Ahsoka told me, but…I understand why you hid it, especially after I called you the enemy. I just hope that you can help him.”

“I’ll do what I can.”

With a nod, you let him go and settle down, preparing yourself to contact Qui-Gon, but before you can, you hear him speak.

“Training the child would be a good thing,” he says to you.

“I don’t know the first thing about training someone, I mean if you want to know how to move things fine, but everything else…” you trail off thinking of everything you’ve been taught.

“The Jedi were once lost, however, you learned well from your master, you have your problems, but you know that, and you work on them, hopefully, one day you will master your emotions, but until then, you are doing well. He needs to understand these things. He needs to know attachments are ok to a degree; he needs to know what to do when the dark side tempts him. Logic, reasoning, training, and compassion are the keys to keeping the dark side away. The Jedi had become political and strayed from the way of the force, and these teachings are ingrained in the few Jedi left, teach him these, and then you can hand him over if the three of you wish. However, maybe one day, you’ll see that you are his best chance, and training him will help you.”

Without letting, you say anything else, Qui-Gon left, letting you sit there to think about what he said. Grogu is attached to Din and this could help him release his fear, but also, you don’t want Din to hurt when Grogu leaves. Making your decision, you take a few things from the cargo hold and walk to the cockpit. Sitting across from Grogu, you watch him and feel his happiness with Din, but you also feel his fear and remnants of anger underneath.

“Grogu,” you call, earning his and Din’s attention, causing both of them to spin and look to you. “We need to build your stamina and focus, and we will also discuss your fear and anger issues.” He lowers his ears at your words and you feel his sadness. “I have anger problems, and occasionally fear, it’s something every living creature deals with, and you simply have to learn to deal with it properly. Now I want you to take all three of these objects and float them in a circle above your head while we talk.”

You wait as he slowly floats the objects, trying to build his stamina and ability to concentrate on something else while using the force. Din watches carefully and you can feel the smile he has on under his helmet, knowing it’s because of you training the child.

“Alright, keep those spinning at the same speed while we talk,” you say, and Grogu nods, watching you but occasionally glancing at the objects. “I know you’re afraid, you have the right to be, but you must not let the fear of loss and pain, or anything else control you. Life is scary; it has horrible things occur, but also fantastic events. I know Din has become like a father to you, I’ve become your mother, and you fear losing us. However, you need to understand, everyone and everything dies, it’s the natural order of things. You can protect those you love and care for, but you must let them go when their time comes. Don’t let your pain, fear, and sadness control or overtake you, and more importantly, you can’t take it out on others.”

Grogu listens intently to what you have to say, as does Din. You’ve noticed the child’s eyes begin to get heavy as spinning the objects above him drain him more, especially with his attention elsewhere.

“You need to think about things logically not emotionally and allow yourself to heal. While I hope you will never have to take any more lives, doing so in line with your duty, to protect yourself, or someone else is fine, but never kill someone in revenge, fear, or anger, that will lead you down a dark path. Tomorrow, we’ll discuss how to use these tools to control your emotions.”

As you finish talking, you pull the objects to you and place them on the ground just as Grogu lays down to sleep.

“Thank you,” Din says looking at you as you pick the child up.

“I should be thanking you, had you not confronted me, I would not have done this,” you reply.

“Does this mean we don’t have to go to Tython?”

“We should still go; he will need more training that I may be able to give him.”

“Okay,” Din says spinning around to face out the window.

As you climb down the ladder holding Grogu in your arms, you stop and call out his name, causing him to spin around and look at you.

“Yeah?” He asks.

“Grogu does know the difference between blue and red,” you answer chuckling before sliding the rest of the way down.

“Dank Farrik!” Din yells slapping his legs from above while you laugh uncontrollably, placing the child in his bed.

‘ _Maybe I can train him_ ’ you think shutting the door.


End file.
